


The Cockpit

by Francowitch



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Shameless Smut, sex in a cockpit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Cain and Abel have a bit of an exhibitionist kink when it comes to sex, not wanting to take their hand or mouths off of each other...





	The Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuushuushuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuushuushuu/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for the lovely [ShuuShuu ](http://shuushuushuu.tumblr.com/)... if you have an Ao3 let me know and I will happily link you on here!!! 
> 
> So this is my first SF fic... and it is pure smut... I hope that you enjoy it!!! and very Happy Holidays to you!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who went through this fic despite knowing nothing about this comic... I might have gotten us another fan lol...

##  The Cockpit

 

Cain let out the most delicious moan as Abel sucked him in the dark recesses of the space station where they were awaiting orders. Cain looked down; in the months since they had been assigned to each other, Abel had gone from uncertain and inexperienced, to quite hungry and talented. Cain dug his fingers into the white blonde locks and began to thrust deep into Abel’s mouth until he could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Cain groaned as he felt Abel gag around his erection.

“Fuck yes,” Cain ran the pad of his thumb roughly along the side of Abel’s jaw. “Take me all the way in Princess, I know you love this as much as I do.”

Abel’s eyes were watering as Cain fucked deep into his mouth and relaxing his throat allowed for the thick cock to press into the back of his throat. Abel had one hand gripping Cain’s ass, his fingers digging into the flesh; his other hand palmed over his own growing erection which was pressing against the fabric of his flight suit. 

Abel cried out in pain, as Cain yanked hard on his hair. “Did I tell you to play with yourself?”

Abel glared at Cain, his lip curling up in a snarl. Cain smirked, he liked seeing how his mark stretched across those thin lips. The proof that the Navigator in front of him was  _ his _ not to be sullied by anyone else. It made him pleased to know that this otherwise meek creature was his alone to shape. How he now craved the taste and feel of his cock, the feeling of how Abel’s ass opened up to him and knew his shape. 

“Turn around, face the wall,” Cain snarled.

Abel’s eyes were wide; while he wanted it, his eyes kept darting around, checking for anyone who might disrupt their tryst.

“Can’t we go to our room?”

“Are you sure you can handle that?” Cain pulled Abel up, biting at his ear as he pressed the man against the cold metal wall. “I have a feeling that you won’t make it five steps before you make a mess of yourself. Besides I have no intention of waiting any longer.”

Abel turned, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of his pants. He was taking so long that Cain growled as he jerked them down so that his pale ass was exposed. Cain wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it a few times as he appreciated the view. Cain went to his knees, spreading the cheeks apart so that he could see the pink pucker of Abel’s entrance. Cain growled in appreciation as he bit into one of the cheeks, causing Abel to jump with a small moan. 

“Not too hard,” Abel panted. “No marks.”

“Why no marks?” Cain growled, “I should be the only one to see this view.”

Cain began licking around the tight muscle, moaning as he tasted the familiar musk which was Abel. His ass was still loose from that morning and from the night before; plunging his tongue inside there was still the faint taste of his cum. Abel ground back into Cain’s face, his ass relaxing, encouraging Cain to plunge deeper inside.

“More!” Abel whined.

Cain pulled off with a messy wet sound, his fingers quick to replace his tongue. “What was that, Princess? I didn’t hear you.”

“You are the only one who sees me like this,” Abel whispered. “Please Cain, fuck me hard. I need you inside me now.”

“I love hearing you beg for it.” Cain curled his fingers upwards, finding the tight knot of nerves which made Abel writhe and pant. 

Worried that he would alert to their whereabouts Abel began to bite his own forearm, the whimpers and cries slightly muffled into his sleeve. Cain’s cock was dripping, he was not going to last too much longer. The thought of them going into battle with his Navigator full of his seed was almost enough to have him blow right there. 

“Caaaain…”

Cain pulled his fingers out and lining himself up, letting his cock slide between Abel’s cheeks. Abel whimpered as Cain drew his cock towards his entrance, the head of his erection making his hole glisten with precum. Abel whined, trying to impale himself on Cain’s cock. 

Cain dug his fingers into Abel’s platinum hair, yanking him backwards. “Say my name, tell me what you want from me.”

“Cain,” Abel cried, “please!”

Cain yanked harder on Abel’s hair, making him yelp. “No my other name, my real name. The one only you know.”

“Alexei...” Abel whispered.

“Yesss…” Cain hissed as he slid into Abel in one solid motion, driving himself to the hilt, moaning at how hot Abel was on the inside. “Again, say my name again.”

Cain licked a wet trail along Abel’s neck, tasting the salt from his sweat as he pumped roughly into the pale man. 

“Alexei,” Abel moaned. “Fill me please, I want to be feeling you inside me while we are in flight.”

Cain practically roared, not caring if they were found out as he fucked Abel. He could feel the warmth which grew in his abdomen, his balls feeling heavy as he pumped into his Navigator who was making the most delicious of sounds. 

A siren rang through the station; it was a red alert. Reliance was being called into action. Cain had to make it quick, as soon these corridors would be filled with fighters and Navigators of their team scrambling to prepare their ships. Cain’s hands gripped Abel’s hips tightly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. 

Abel began to struggle with his jacket, pulling it down to expose his neck. “Mark me, Alexei.”

Cain hummed his approval, his pace fast, the wet sound of their skin slapping together. Cain licked his lips as he leaned forward, biting into Abel, his hips jerking as he filled his Navigator. Abel moaned, his ass tightening around Cain, milking every last drop from him. Cain wrapped a hand around Abel’s cock pumping it a few times until he was painting the wall with his seed.

Cain carefully slid out from Abel; he could feel how the man tightened the muscle, clenching himself closed. Cain pulled up his pants, tucking himself back inside, relishing the scent of sex which would remain on him as they flew into battle. 

“Shame these suits don’t allow for pockets,” Cain licked his lips, “I would have liked to plug you up nice and tight.”

Abel glanced over his shoulder as he pulled up his own pants, and rearranged his clothing. “Don’t you worry, I won’t lose a drop.”

Cain pulled Abel in, kissing him roughly. “Be sure that you don’t; I better be able to taste myself in you later.”

Cain smirked as he watched Abel’s face tint a pretty pink. It was almost enough for Cain to want to drag Abel back to their bunk where they would not stop fucking until Abel wasn’t able to walk straight for a week after. But as it was he could already hear the tell tale sound of Fighters and their Navigators running down the corridor. 

“Now let’s go kick some ‘Terons ass.” Cain’s lip curved upwards, showing the his teeth.

Abel steeled himself, his lips drawn together in a tight line, nodding. “I will line them up.”

“And I will take them out,” Cain chuckled as he turned and took off, mixing into the sea of black and white uniforms. He didn’t have to look back to know that Abel would be right behind him. Despite it first being just another assignment with the threat of being sent back to prison, they had somehow found their way to each other; and now they trusted in each other.

 

* * *

 

Keeler’s voice crackled over the intercom; having been forced to retire due to medical reasons, he was now assisting in the Control Room. 

>> Reliant, we need to have you intercept the fighter on your six… copy

“Reliant reading you loud and clear.” Abel’s hands flew along the lit control panel, the enemy ship lighting up in front of him. “Cain, I am going aim us if you are ready.”

“Bring it on Abel, I am more than ready for this.” Cain chuckled as he admired the way Abel manipulated their ship so that the Colteron ship was lined up perfectly for him. 

As Cain made each shot, he could feel his excitement grow. Each bullet hitting its mark, while there was a small part of him that missed the colonies. He loved taking down the ‘Terons, seeing those fuckers explode in a ball of flame just made his life. It excited him. Before it would just lead to his having to jerk off in the cockpit once finished, now it meant vigorous sex with Abel moaning and arching his back like a cat in heat.

As the last Colteron was taken down Cain heard the “all clear” pipe through his headset to go back to the station. Cain leaned back, palming over the bulge that was starting to press against his flight suit. He let out a groan as his hand squeezed his balls, the sound carrying to Abel who let out a gasp through the headset. Cain had to hold back a chuckle when he heard Keeler ask if everything was alright. 

“Y - y - yes.” Abel coughed, “Everything is alright.  I just thought I saw something, but it was nothing. We are all clear here Command.”

They landed without further incident and Cain was more than ready to just rip the flight suit from his Navigator. Perhaps they could have sex in the cockpit once again, having Abel cum across the instruments, the scent of them together filling his space. Cain pressed the release for his hatch once the engine had cut out, looking up to see Abel, whose face was flushed. Cain grinned, flashing his teeth as he continued to palm his erection through his pants. 

“Cain…” Abel’s voice came out in a pained moan, “Come please, to the barracks.”

“You want me to walk all the way there like this?” Cain took off his gloves with his teeth. “You were too amazing today, I need to have my Princess right now.”

“Last time we did it in here you complained.”

“Not for too long.” Cain had moved to pull his flight pants enough to expose his engorged cock, the tip glistening with precum. Cain threw his head back as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to stroke it slowly. “This would feel so much better if it were your mouth wrapped around it.”

Abel looked around them; he could feel his face and neck heating up. It seemed that the hanger was all but empty, likely Navigators and their fighters were all gone for their debriefing. Only a few of the maintenance crew were still out there sweeping up and refueling the ships. Abel glanced down once more; Cain was no longer looking at him, his eyes closed while he stroked himself. 

Abel slipped into the cockpit, he reached up to close the hatch only to have his hips grabbed. “No.”

“What?” Abel looked down, Cain was grinning at him.

“Leave it open.”

Abel’s eyes darted around them, “But the clean up crew?”

Cain shrugged, “Give them a show, or consider it a challenge to stay quiet.”

Abel flushed again; his cock was throbbing. He didn’t think about it anymore, his body deciding for him, Abel let go of the hatch, which rose back up to where it was before. Cain growled his approval as Abel went to settle himself into the small space. Cain let go of himself to help Abel turn around so he was facing away.

Abel looked over his shoulder in confusion, “Cain?”

Cain smirked, “I want to see if you kept your word, Navigator.”

Abel let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a moan. He hadn’t forgotten about that, but more that it had been pushed to the back of his mind while he focused on ensuring that they got through their encounter unscathed. 

Cain yanked down the pants, the scent of their sex earlier wafting towards him. Cain moaned as Abel’s ass was exposed, biting one of the fleshy cheeks. “Fuck yes.”

Cain slid one of his fingers inside, the tight ring of muscle clenching around his digits. He could feel his cum squishing around his fingers as he thrusted them inside, stretching Abel open a bit further.

“You are still so loose from earlier, and yet you managed to keep it all inside,” Cain spoke, enjoying the shudders which ran through Abel. “Hear that sound? That is me inside you, you want more? Can you hold more from me Abel? Tell me what you want.”

Abel whimpered, “I need you.”

“Yeah? How do you need me?” Cain hooked his fingers upwards to hit the spot which always makes Abel scream out.

“In - in - inside me, Cain-- Alexei!” Abel whined, his hips rocking back onto Cain’s fingers.

Cain felt his cock twitch at the sound of his name coming from Abel’s lips. Pulling his fingers out slowly he then guided Abel down so he was able to ride Cain. Abel turned his head to kiss Cain as he felt the stretch of Cain’s cock as it pushed inside of him. Moaning into his mouth as he used his thighs to rise up slowly and thrust down again, Abel pulled from the kiss to watch as Cain took his fingers which were glistening with the cum from his ass and licked clean each digit as though tasting the finest cream.

Abel threw back his head and moaned, his cock bouncing as he fucked himself on Cain’s erection. Cain ran his hands along Abel’s flight jacket, searching for the zipper which would allow him to expose Abel’s chest. With some help Abel was soon exposed, Cain’s fingers pinching and caressing his nipples which sent what felt like electric shocks right to his groin, his cock spurting precum with each twist. He was so close, he wanted to feel Cain fill him to the brim so that it would be uncomfortable for him to walk back to their room. He wanted to smell of them both so anyone who saw them would know he had just been fucked.

“Princess, you feel amazing wrapped around my cock,” Cain growled in Abel’s ear, praising him as he licked and nipped down the Navigator’s neck.

Cain wrapped his hand around Abel’s cock enjoying how his ass tightened around him, milking him for every last drop he had to offer. 

“Alexei…”

“You like that? Little Ethan so hungry for more?” Cain spoke softly. “I notice you aren’t holding in your sounds anymore, you like having people know that you are being fucked? That you have your Fighter deep inside you, marking you and making you his own. How your body only responds to me and my cock?”

Abel whimpered, unable to form words. His back arched as he felt himself cumming, hot spurts filling up Cain’s cupped hand. 

Cain groaned, thrusting upwards until he was cumming, painting Abel’s insides and mixing with what was still inside from earlier. Abel was panting, leaning back against Cain as they came down from their high. Abel shivered as he felt Cain lick a wet line along his neck. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Abel looked to Cain in dazed confusion; what could he have forgotten? His eyes widened as he saw the hand which was cupped with his own cum inside it. 

Cain’s lip rose in amusement. “Now I don’t think you are expecting me to walk all the way to the barracks with my hand like this, are you Princess?”

Abel felt his whole body shudder in arousal as Cain lifted his hand for him to lick. Abel lapped up every last salty drop of his own cum from the waiting hand, moaning as he felt Cain’s other hand gently caressing his head. 

“Good boy,” Cain said once Abel had finished. “Now carefully stand up, like before, don’t let a drop spill. We’d better get to the Mess Hall before there is nothing left for us, no time for a shower until afterwards.”

Abel nodded. Carefully he lifted himself off of his lover’s lap, feeling the emptiness as Cain’s deflating cock slipped out from inside him with a wet sound. Cain assisted Abel with pulling his pants back up around his waist, and to gingerly step out from the cockpit. Abel then watched as Cain smirked, putting his wet cock back into his own pants, readjusting himself and hopping out from his seat. 

Abel felt himself turn bright red as they left the hanger and he noticed that there were quite a few of the cleaning staff still working on the ships. He ducked his head while Cain chuckled and held his own high. 

They never did make it to the Mess Hall, as Abel found himself instead enticing Cain for more play, leading his Fighter back to their room where they spent the rest of the night exploring each other’s bodies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
